gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Kevan Lannister
Lord Kevan Lannister is the Lord of Lannisport and a knight from House Lannister and is the younger brother of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. He is married to Dorna Lannister, from House Swyft, they have four children together, three sons, Lancel Lannister and the twins, Willem and Martyn, and he also has one daughter, Janei Lannister. Appearance and Character: Kevan was reliable, solid and serious, but not as prideful, decisive or ruthless as his older brother Tywin. Kevan is devoted to his elder brother, Lord Tywin Lannister. Cersei thinks her uncle is tireless, prudent, and reliable, and Tyrion thinks Kevan is solid and steady. Kevan's strategic thinking, significant retinue, and personal wealth has made him a man of significant standing. Kevan dresses near as splendidly as Tywin, clasping his crimson wool cloak with a golden lion's head brooch. Kevan also owns a quilted wool doublet the colour of charcoal. He wields a sword. History: Kevan is the second born of Tytos Lannister and his wife Jeyne Marbrand. He has one older brother, Tywin Lannister and three younger siblings, one sister, Genna Lannister and two brothers, Tygett and Gerion Lannister. Kevan was a confidant and companion for his elder brother, Tywin since childhood. Recognizing the competency of Tywin at an early age, Kevan did his best to realize his brother's wishes, though this meant perpetually living in his shadow. In contrast, Tywin had stormy relations with his other brothers, Tygett and Gerion. Lord Tytos Lannister sent young Kevan to Castamere to serve as a page and then squire to Lord Roger Reyne. Tywin, Kevan, and Tygett fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, with Tywin and Kevan winning their knighthoods. Upon the return to Casterly Rock, Ser Tywin charged Kevan with the task of ridding The Westerlands of robber knights and bandit outlaws who had taken advantage of the weak rule of their father, Lord Tytos. Tywin also had Kevan collect the outstanding debts owed to Casterly Rock, and those who could not pay immediately had to surrender a family member as a hostage till the debt was settled. As Ser Harys Swyft was not able to pay at the time, he handed his daughter Dorna into Kevan's custody. In contrast to Harys, Lord Roger Reyne refused to pay and Lord Walderan Tarbeck sought out Lord Tytos to convince him to countermand Tywin's actions. Tywin had Walderan imprisoned, however, and in response Lady Ellyn Tarbeck kidnapped Stafford Lannister. Tywin refused to be part of Tytos's negotiations with Ser Reynard Reyne, so Tytos had Kevan exchange Walderan for Stafford at Castamere Kevan aided Tywin in suppressing the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt. Ellyn laughed at Kevan when he demanded the surrender of Tarbeck Hall. Ellyn was slain when Tywin attacked the castle, however. Kevan fell in love with Dorna Swyft and married her They would later have four children: Lancel, twin boys Martyn and Willem, and a daughter, Janei. Tytos Lannister died, making Tywin the new Lord of Casterly Rock. Kevan was Tywin's closest confidant, sharing all of his counsels. As a second son, Kevan became a household knight and served his older brother, though this meant he held no lands of his own. Kevan did hold certain incomes and was frequently rewarded by Tywin for his good service despite his lack of status, and he set aside chests of coin from this and his generous inheritance from his late father, Lord Tytos Lannister. Tywin Later rewarded his brother with his own lordship, over Lannisport. Tywin would still hold the position of Shield of Lannisport, but Kevan would rule on behalf of his brother as the Lord of Lannisport. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lord Category:Lord of Lannisport Category:Westermen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Lannister Category:Knight Category:House Marbrand